Kelly Hale
Kelly Hale is Heather and Hayley's biological cousin. She is the niece of Drew Hale, Heather and Hayley's father. She is the Yellow Megaforce Ranger. History Kelly is the niece to former Power Ranger, Drew Hale. She is best friends with fellow ranger, Samantha Keller. Kelly is one of the five teenagers chosen by her uncle to save the world from the Warstar Aliens. She first fights alongside her team against Scaraba. One day, she and Todd Handover flirted with each other. When they saw alien ships capturing humans, they decide to follow the ships in one location and call the other Rangers to help them. After the battle, Todd complimented Kelly about how good they are as a team. A week or so later, Todd and Kelly gained access to the Land Brothers Zord. Later, Kelly and Samantha are turned into worse enemies by Queen Beezara. When the two were reminded by the Rangers they were friends, they broke free from the spell and defeated Beezara. Super Megaforce During the Armada's invasion, she and Todd return to the Command Center. Slowly the other rangers return to the CC, and Mr. H presents them with the Super Megaforce powers. Kelly, Samantha, and Heather find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the three Ranger girls so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. Super Megaforce In Mega Dino Battle, three years into her ranger retirement, Kelly returns with the other rangers after they were shocked to learn that Vrak as return from the dead. He puts all five of them under mind-control to destroy a new team of Power Rangers called the Dino Charge rangers. Kelly's former teammate, Heather attempts to break all five of the megarangers form Vrak's mind-control, but only succeeded in saving four of them, including Kelly. Red Ranger J.D. Keller on the other hand remained under Vrak's mind-control. At the Crescent Bay Dino Museum base, Heather's boss Lindsay Cartwright scolded Kelly and three other megarangers for endangering her rangers in an battle involving their enemy Vrak. Heather however defended them from Lindsay's verbal attack, which caused her to quit her job at the museum and end her friendship with Lindsay and all five of the leave the base. When the megarangers try to convince J.D. to break free from the control by reminding him that Vrak is the enemy and J.D. is on good side. Only Heather succeeded in talking J.D. back to good side with help from Dino Charge Red Ranger Jesse Martinez. Then when Vrak kidnaps Lindsay Cartwright, all six of the megarangers worked together to rescue Lindsay from Vrak. This makes Lindsay realize that the megarangers weren't lying about being under Vrak's control and that she made a mistake about them. After both the megarangers and the Dino Charge rangers defeated Vrak, Lindsay apologized to them for her attitude towards them. Her reason for her blunt on them was that she was looking out for Heather and she told them events Heather went through even after her duties as a ranger ended. Samantha tells Heather that she was lucky that the Dino Charge rangers were there to look out for her when she and the others weren't there. Sam also meets Heather's little sister, Hayley, whom Vrak kidnapped to activate his mind-control machine. During the Mega Dino Battle episode, Kelly's uncle and the megarangers mentor, Drew Hale revealed that he was both Heather Merrill and Hayley Hale's father, making Kelly Heather and Hayley's cousin. In Happy Birthday, Heather, Samantha, along with her teammates return to Crescent Bay to attend Heather's 21st birthday at the Dinosaur Museum. Samantha recalled past adventures of Heather's power rangers job. It is revealed that J.D. and Samantha are engaged. The Hybird Girls In J.D. and Samantha's Wedding, Kelly returns and attends the wedding of her friends and former teammates J.D. and Samantha. She also helps her cousins Heather and Hayley fight off Aqua Skugs and the new monster. Trivia *Like her uncle, Kelly was cushed on by a fellow ranger. *Kelly is best friends with Samantha Keller and her cousin, Heather Merrill. *Kelly shares similarities with the Thunderstorm Pink Ranger Nicole Holden. **Both were the "tomboy" of their era. **Both are good friends with the team's youngest ranger. **Both are known to be good at martial arts. *She is the first yellow ranger since Anna Thomas to have two Sentai counterparts. *She and Todd Handover share the same element, Earth. *She has a green belt in karate, just like her uncle's Thunderstorm teammates Nicole Holden and Susie Gold. *She is the last female yellow ranger for at least six years. Dino Charge didn't have a yellow ranger at all, Ninja Steel's yellow ranger is male, and the series after Ninja Steel will be adapted from either Zyuohger or Kyuranger, which both also have male yellow rangers. *As of J.D. and Samantha's Wedding, she and former teammate, Todd Handover are still dating. * Category:Allies